


All good things in time

by Azarazzle



Series: The Young and the Elfless [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarazzle/pseuds/Azarazzle
Summary: They're in love, they bone, thats about it.(my first time writing smut)





	All good things in time

Adora sat crossed legged on her bed in the inn, glaring down at her spell notes. The sun had set some time ago, but she’d already changed into her nightgown not wanting to get the clean sheets of her somewhat lumpy bed dirty. She was so close to being able to cast the spell 'sending' she could almost taste it. Adora tried for the third time that night, channelling her magic. Visualize the recipient, breathe, She gripped the copper wire tightly in her hand. She could do this. Twenty-five words tops. “Edgar? Hello? It’s me? Adora. I’m trying to cast Sending? We’re at an inn, I hope you’re doing well. How many words- Oh! Love you!” It still mostly felt like she was just talking to herself, but it felt slightly different this time, as if it had echoed. She really needed to write down what she planned on saying to him ahead of time, twenty five words wasn’t a lot. She just hoped it got through this time. There was a pause, and then. 

She felt or rather heard Edgar say in her head. "Oh! one- one second, sorry, hold on." and then-

A familiar man appeared near the foot of her bed. 

He was facing the opposite way while he adjusted his glasses, and dusted off his shirt for a second, but it had to be Edgar. Adora jumped up in shock, almost falling off the bed, her spell notes however, were knocked to the floor. 

He turned around trying to get his bearings at the noise of Adoras notes hitting the floor when he noticed her, his eyes lit up and he beamed. "Adora! It worked!"

"Edgar?? What're- how're- you- you're here?" She moved from her spot on the bed to examine his face, to see if was really him. She took his face in her hands to look him in the eyes. 

He pressed a quick kiss to the palm of her hand. "I've been working on a spell that lets me teleport to far off places. I... just. I wanted to see you." He smiled warmly at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling with affection. The dim light of the room sparkling off his ocean like eyes. "Congratulations on casting Sending though! That's not an easy spell."

Adora recovered and gave him a tight hug, which he immediately returned squeezing her. The elves hadn't seen each other in many many months, their only form of communication having been letters, and the occasional spell from Edgar allowing a short few sentences to be exchanged. “Pftt. Thank you. Though I’m sure teleportings just a walk in the park. A real piece of cake... That must’ve been difficult though.” 

His ears wiggled happily as he chuckled, his ears lightly tapping her head from where it was perched over his shoulder. “I’m not going to lie, I’ve been working on casting it for a number of years now. I’d say all the works paid off since I can see you again after so long.” 

“I’m sorry- I know I’ve been gone for so long and I-”

“No no-” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, cutting her off gently. “I do not want you feeling like you have to apologize for helping your friends. No matter how long it takes. You’re doing what you think is right, and I love that about you.”  
She pulled back slightly so she could look him in the eyes. “How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?” 

“Honestly? I think it’s divine intervention, considering how often I usually stick my foot in my mouth.” 

Adora huffed a laugh, a smile breaking through. “Oh sure, yeah. Of course. I’m sure Pelor makes an excellent wingman.” She re-adjusted her arms around him, putting her hands up behind his neck, and then pressed her chest flush to his. “Now. Was there anything specific you were planning on doing once you… got to see me, Edgar?” She said with a demure flutter of her eyelashes.

Edgars face rapidly flushed once he realized Adora was simply in a nightgown and pressed right up against him. “I- uh-” He broke eye contact, and accidentally looked down. Flushing even redder, the red reaching his ears now, he looked back up. “I- was hoping to kiss you?” 

“I like the sound of this plan.” She said as she tilted her head up, with an expectant look. 

Smiling he leaned down slightly and kissed her. One of his arms moving to cradle her head, and the other circling lower around her waist. The kiss was gentle and slow, a belated greeting. When Edgar pulled back slightly to breathe, Adora pulled him back down for a more urgent kiss. Not quite wanting to let him go yet. Once they pulled apart again his chest heaving. 

“Was there anything else you had in mind? Because I have a few ideas if not.” 

Adora leaned up and gave a soft nip to his ear. Edgar felt his knees go weak as a jolt went down his spine.

“Ah- A- Adora! Hold- wait. Just wait.” He grabbed her upper arms for support. 

She pulled back chagrined. “Sorry. Too much?” She could feel her heart thundering in her chest, she hadn’t seen him in so long, the few inches between them now felt like chasm. 

“No, no. Before we get carried away, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” He murmured while pulling back. Adora realized Edgar was scanning her for any sign of injury or bandage. His voice grew more concerned. “You mentioned a week ago that you were injured when the group fought a manticore?” His gaze finally narrowed in on a spot on her leg where the fading scars of a large bite mark marred her left calf. Magic had sped up the healing considerably but the scarring still stood out. He released her arms so he could crouch to get a better look. Adora mentally cursed herself again for not jumping out of the way of the Manticores jaws in time. She wouldn’t have caused the heartbreakingly worried look on her beloved’s face. He lowered onto one knee and gingerly placed a hand higher up on her leg for balance. Edgar bent his head to gave a light kiss to each tooth mark the beast had left behind on the front of her calf, the hem of her nightgown brushing the top of his head as he placed more kisses up her leg until he’d covered the length of the scarring in kisses.

“Edgar-” She began as she pulled her hemline out of his face

He placed a kiss at the inner edge of her knee, a spot free from recent injury. He didn’t look up. Eyes hidden. His breath was hot on her bare legs. “I just- I’m glad you’re alright.” They stood there for a moment, his forehead pressed against her leg.

After a moment Edgar leaned back to gaze up at Adora. “Now where were we?” He asked as he caressed Adora’s legs, his hands travelling up her legs under her nightgown. Sending a shiver up her spine, a smile coming back to life on her lips. 

“Well, for starters, you were up here with me.” 

He edged up the hemline of her nightgown and pressed a kiss to the inner side of her thigh by the tattoo of a cluster of roses. “Mhhmmmmmm. I believe I’m quite content down here.” He said looking up at her with a mischievous spark in his eyes, while he tucked his glasses into his jacket. “And as for plans I had once I got to see you again, this was one of the few things I had plan-.” He said as he hitched up her gown pausing when he made an unexpected discovery. There was a hitch in his breath. “Adora. You’re... not wearing underwear.” Confusion mixed with desire colored his tone. 

Adora laughed nervously, her face bright pink. “Well I- Before you appeared here, I’d j-just been planning on talking to you with that spell, it’s been a long day so I’d-” She trailed off as she continued to bunch up the fabric of her nightgown in her hands to keep it from falling back into Edgars face.

A wolfish smile had spread across Edgars mouth as Adora stuttered around what she was trying to say. His grip tightening on her thighs and spreading them slightly, her legs easily yielding to accommodate him as he moved closer. “Adora, had you been planning on… being intimate with yourself after talking to me with sending?” He could feel her slight trembling in his hands. Adora felt like she was going to fall to pieces if he didn’t do something soon, sitting between her legs like he was. Staring at her like that.

 

“Yes. Okay, I was. But don’t you sit there and act like you haven’t done something similar. Now are you going to do something or should I return to my plans from earlier?”

“Darling, I wasn’t trying to tease, I just wanted to be sure this is what you wanted for tonight.” He pressed a peck followed by a sucking kiss at her inner thigh by the junction of her leg - pulling a shocked breath from Adora above. “But it seems we have the same desires. Let me take care of you.” He adjusted his arms to help hold Adora upright, before licking her clit. She gasped and grabbed hold of his hair, her legs reflexively clenching at the sudden wet heat of his mouth. Her nightgown falling back over him making him chuckle. The vibrations from his mouth caused Adora to buck against him. He continued to lick and suck at her as she moaned softly above. 

“Ah- h- Eh- Edgar.” Adora gasped, her fingers tightening in his hair warning him she was close. He could only groan helplessly against her, her keening had driven him close to the edge as well. He gave her behind an appreciative squeeze as he sucked on her clit, and she writhed against him. Her orgasm crashing through her, knees almost buckling as she cried out his name. Edgar shuddered beneath her as he came as well. 

 

After catching her breath Adora helped him to his feet, his legs wobbling awkwardly as he stood. “Do you need?” She asked breathlessly, gesturing at his crotch, Edgar shook his head no. Adora smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, licking off some of the juices still on his chin. She felt lightheaded herself from the strength of her release but started working on removing his jacket. “Clothes. Off.” He nodded and quickly bent over to remove his boots, and then his now sticky pants along with his small clothes which were tossed on the floor unceremoniously. Adora paused her unbuttoning while he removed his pants and sent a quick spell at them to clean up the mess. Once his pants were taken care of, instead of returning to his jacket she gave a series of hungry kisses to the juncture of his throat that was now bare. He closed his eyes in pleasure at the sensations on his neck until she wrapped her hand around his dick and gave it a few strokes causing him to gasp at the unexpected feeling, blood rushing back down quickly. She pulled away from his neck kissing him on the lips quickly before continue her war on his jacket, her fingers clumsy with need. Adora cursed under her breath at how slippery the buttons had seem to have become. Edgar gently took her hands in his and rubbed over them with his thumb. 

“Here. I’ll get them.” He said before finishing the buttons and tossing his jacket at the nearby dresser. Adora helped him pull his shirt off and then threw it to the other side of the room. Edgar helped her out of her nightgown before placing it with his jacket. He gazed at her reverently as she now stood bare before him.

“C’mere.” Adora said as she pulled him to the bed. She unceremoniously shoved the rest of her papers off the bed, before Edgar settled in next to her amongst the pillows and drew her into a tender kiss. They kissed deeply for several moments, savoring the press of their bodies together. Adora freed his hair from its ribbon and contentedly ran her hands through it as they kissed. Edgar ran his hands up and down along her sides tracing over her tattoos, before they made their way behind her and gave an appreciative squeeze to her ass, pulling her closer.

Edgar ducked his head and trailed a series of kisses from her collarbone down to her breasts where he pressed a quick kiss to each pebbled nipple.

“Not to be impatient Darling but-” Adora huffed. While she loved the attention he was lavashing on her, she was indeed growing impatient. She needed him, the ache from before had reached a fever pitch. Adora felt so tightly wound she could scream, and hopefully she would - but not in frustration. 

He didn’t lift his head initially and chuckled dipping his head down once more to lick at her peaked nipple. His loose hair falling past his shoulders and tickling her sensitive skin. Edgar looked up at Adora his dark eyelashes framing his almost black eyes from how blown his pupils were. “But?” He rasped, while giving another loving grope to her thighs. 

Adora flopped her head back against the pillows, flushed and breathing hard. “I need you. Please.”

Edgar hummed a response, pressing a light kiss over her heart before pulling himself up high enough to capture her mouth. He traced a finger along her wet folds before sliding it slowly in causing Adora to release a shaky breath. He pumped his finger in once, twice, three times before adding a second finger, making sure she was ready. Adora whined at his slow pace - torn between savoring the feeling of him crooking his skilled fingers inside her, and wanting more.

 

“Edgar-”

“All good things come in time to those who wait.” 

Her attempt at an exhaled laugh transformed into a small moan as he flexed his digits. She reached down and grabbed hold of his forearm. Looking into his eyes she said. “Book quotes? Now?” He wiggled his fingers a blank look on his face. “You’re gonna make me come again if you keep that up.” 

His answering sly grin and eyebrow waggle revealed his plan, sending Adora into a torrent of giggles as she released his arm and collapsed against the pillows once more. 

She gave a lazy commanding sweep of her wrist. “Alright. Who am I to stop you from you from following your dreams.”

Edgar chuckled and continued to pump his fingers in and out of her slowly. Splitting his focus between kissing her neck and watching her face for when she grew close. Adora felt so oversensitized she could only dig her fingers into the sheets and try to hold on. When her breaths started coming quicker, he withdrew his fingers. A salacious wet popping noise from them being pulled out accompanied Adora’s whimper at the loss of sensation. “Now- you’re- just- being- cruel.” She panted. 

He smiled warmly at her as she scowled up at him. “I love you.”

Adora’s answer was to surge forward and flip him onto his back knocking the breath out of him, while reversing their positions pushing him into the pillows. “I love you too.” She breathed before kissing him deeply. At first stunned at the sudden change in position he recovered quickly and brought his arms around her pulling her close. Indulging her in the kiss. 

She rubbed against him making him moan. “Ready?” He gripped her hips to help position her above his length. Adora pressed down slowly onto him. Their gasps at the sensation were swallowed up in kisses. Once she was fully seated on him, she took a steadying breath, the feeling of being so full almost too much already for her sensitized body. 

“Gods Adora.” He whispered along her cheek. 

Adora exhaled shakily before turning her head and kissing him. “You’d- you think you’d- be a little less impressed by now.” A hint of a smile in her voice.

“Mhm never.” returning her kiss, Edgar fought the urge to thrust up into her. His hands tightening on her hips waiting for her to move. “I could never- never tire of you.”

She started to rock against him. “Good answer.” Adora gasped as she set steady pace sliding against him. Edgar thrusting up to meet her as she rose up. “Only answer.” He groaned out of breath into her shoulder.

The elves were no longer able to speak clearly. Lost in each other as they were, moaning, gasping for air, and giving little encouragements. Soon their pace turned erratic each, both so close to the edge. Edgar’s hands abandoned their posts steadying Adora as she rode him, one hand moving to her ass, with his other hand reaching down between them to stroke at her bundle of nerves. The combined sensations proving to be too much and sending Adora over the edge. Her body seized up as she climaxed moaning his name. She felt like stars were exploding behind her eyes as Edgar continued to thrust up into her. Her body tightening around him causing him to release as well. They rode out the aftershocks together before Adora collapsed boneless against Edgar’s heaving chest. Easing off of him carefully Adora rolled onto her side beside him. It took him longer to catch his breath, but he was unable to stop himself from stealing another kiss as she gazed up at him. 

“You really learned teleportation, just to visit me?” Adora quietly asked as he pulled away. She idly traced her hand down his arm. It was hard to believe he was here - part of her thought this had to be a dream, that she’d fallen asleep on her spell notes and would wake with paper stuck with drool to her face - but she knew her dreams were never so kind.

Edgar settled down in the pillows to lay closer to Adora. He smoothed back her hair that had gone wild with their lovemaking, and placed a kiss to her forehead before pulling back slightly to look in her eyes. “There’s very little I would not do to see you again, Adora.” 

“Edgar.” 

His heart wrenched in his chest at the way she said his name. He could feel her old insecurities bubbling up. “I’m telling the truth.” He said sincerely.

She looked away before locking eyes with him again. “I know. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He gave a swift peck on her nose. “Now why don’t we get some rest? We can spend tomorrow togeth- oh. Um. Unless you and your friends were heading out of town tomorrow.” He said pausing as he pulled the covers up over them to protect from the encroaching chill of the room. Suddenly hit by the concern that his visit - that while clearly appreciated - was ill-timed. 

“Nope, we’re taking a few days rest here before heading to Odyra.” Adora snuggled into his arms under the blanket. “And, by that, I mean I’d prefer to spend my time with you. The others can go shopping and what not without me. They don’t need me with them to buy arrows and such. You must’ve left Anistar quite abruptly, there isn’t anything you had to do tomorrow?”

He smiled softly at her. He had indeed had plans, but nothing that could hold a candle in his heart to her. “Nothing important.” He covered his mouth as he yawned. “I’ll send Elizabeth a message tomorrow so she does not think I was swallowed up by my books. Or something.” Edgar punctuated his sentence with a kiss to Adora’s forehead. “Get some sleep Darling. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“G’night Edgar.” She mumbled into his chest, the feeling of safety from being in his arms already lulling her to sleep.

“Goodnight Adora.” He smiled softly to himself as he watched her fall asleep.

After she drifted off, he spent a few spells out to snuff out the candles in the room. Their warm light winking out, washing out the color of the room as it grew darker.


End file.
